


Night Terrors Calling

by DisharmonicVoices



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: BUT I LOVED IT, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare Comfort, Pre Wonderland, expect more taz fics from me, i just finished binging the entire balance campaign, it took me like a week, kravitz's work accent, my first taz fic, sad taako, stones of far speech, the angst lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisharmonicVoices/pseuds/DisharmonicVoices
Summary: Taako awakes with a start from one of his night terrors, which seem to be growing ever more frequent. Neither of his compatriots are there to calm him down, but as he goes to call them so Merle can help him breathe he comes up with a better idea.-so basically one (1) time Justin said, as Taako, "I get night terrors" and I'm gonna run with it. This is my first TAZ fic, I'm like 3 years late to the campaign but I binged the entire Balance campaign in under a week and I'm jived. Also this sort of takes place in between the time after their first date at the Chug n' Squeeze and the tres horny boys going to wonderland, and Taako and Kravitz have gone on a few more dates.Also eludes to a fic idea I have that I'm probably going to start writing right after this one, so stay tuned.





	Night Terrors Calling

Taako shot up in bed, his hands flailing in the confined space of his sleepy sack while his legs kicked to free him from the confined space. He somehow managed to unzip himself and wriggle out as his heart pounded in his chest. Awful memories still flashed in his mind of a time he felt truly alone, unwanted, and hurt. His chest tightened as he fought against his panic to find his breath which never came, his ragged pained voice called weakly into the black void encasing his room, waiting with anticipation for Merle to pop over the side of his bed, but he never did. His panic grew ever stronger as he felt the darkness of the room encasing him in it's cold hands, tears staining his cheeks and sobs pulsing through his slender frame that shook his bed. He covered his pointed ears as voices that weren't really there yelled in his ears, demanding he fight, ordering him to do better, and  _that_ voice, that awful scratchy voice that belonged to that horrid,  _despicable_ man. He felt his hands grow into tighter fists, his toes curl up, and choked cries wracked his body as he tried to force the memories and the thoughts out of his head. He wanted it gone, he wanted it to stop, but he didn't know how, not without someone guiding his hand. He was shaking even more now, his mattress squeaking under him as he painfully tried to call for Merle or for Magnus. Both of them had helped him in oh so different, but oh so effective ways. Merle knew how to help him breathe again, and Magnus knew the exact words to say to help him be brave again, and also his big arms felt nice when he hugged him, but right now he was alone. He didn't know what to do when he was alone. He  _hated_ being alone, yet here he was. He curled up into a tighter ball as he choked out a heavy cry, thankful for a moment there weren't many other people on this floor. And then, like knife a voice cut through the darkness, cut through the emptiness he felt all around him. His stone of farspeech, sitting on his bedside table and providing him with a gentle blue light, called his name.

"Taako? Is that you?" A, somewhat, forced cockney accent asked before the owner of the voice cleared their throat and spoke in their usual tone again. "Taako are you hurt? What's going on? It's me, it's Kravitz."

Something took over him and he grabbed the stone tightly between his fingers and pulled it close to his chest. "Kravitz!" He cried out between painful breaths. 

"Taako! Are you hurt? Do you need me to come over?"

"Kravitz, please, just, just help me now! B-breathe, t-tell me how to breathe, please!" The elf cried as he held he stone against his forehead. There was a pause, and he didn't take into account the fact Kravitz didn't exactly  _remember_ how to breathe, since he hadn't done so in such a long time.

"O-okay, just, just calm down love, go slowly. In and out, okay? In, and out. In, and out."

For a solid minute Taako followed along as Kravitz instructed him on how to breathe, and finally he felt the tightness in his chest ease and lift its weight off of his body. Weak and exhausted from the ordeal, Taako flopped back down onto his bed, holding one of his pillows between his arms. 

"Taako? Are you still there?"

Taako's eyes popped open and he lifted the stone that he still held tightly in his hands. "Y-yeah, I'm still here. Thank you." Taako's voice was winded, but still Kravitz sounded relieved. 

"Good. You sound better, is everything okay over there?"

"Yes I, I haven't told you this but I get night terrors. They, these aren't just "bad dreams", Krav. They're worse than that."

There was a second of silence before the stone lit up in the elf's hand. "Do you want me to come over?"

Taako pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, I don't, it's not that bad. Look I just, will you just talk to me?"

"Of course. I could talk to you for hours."

Taako could hear the smile on the other's face, which brought one to his own. "You hunt any good bounties lately?"

"Ooh! You know, I was kind of hoping you'd ask." Kravitz started going into a story of how a soul recently, somehow, discreetly escaped from the Eternal Stockade, and how he had to fish it out of the pond where it was attempting to recruit other unhappy souls. In the middle of him speaking, Kravitz stopped. "Oh, I'm not boring you, am I?"

Taako was finally getting relaxed again when this was asked. "No darling it's just, it's late here."

"Oh! Right, sorry I forget time is still like, a thing where you are."

Taako smiles and hums an "mmhmm" into his stone as he settles his body into bed. 

"Taako? Can I ask, what your night terror was, about?"

That was a difficult question. He and Kravitz had been on four dates since their first at the Chug N' Squeeze, but they had never really talked about Taako's past, before his cooking show. He sighed heavily, and curled around his stone. "That's, it's a long story and one that I don't like to remember." He mumbled a little, but still spoke clear enough to Kravitz could understand.

"Oh, I mean, I won't force you to tell me."

"Yeah, it's just, I wasn't around good people. One of them, he hurt me pretty bad, Kravitz, and he took something away from me I can never get back."

Another silence fell between the two stones.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come over?"

Taako thought about his offer, and sat up slowly as tears threatened the corners of his eyes. "Well, if you think you could warm up a bit beforehand I won't stop you, my fella." He joked, secretly hoping Kravitz would take him to heart.

Time seemed to tick slower in the three minutes he heard nothing from the stone he stared at in his hands, and in front of him a familiar rift opened up. A smile crawled across his cheeks as he saw the tall figure of his handsome reaper boyfriend step through. He sat on the edge of the bed, arms open in invitation. Just as Taako had requested, he was warmer than usual. Still not  _as_ warm as a living body, but it was close enough. Taako felt arms embrace him as he rested his head against a still chest, one that's heart didn't beat and lungs didn't breathe, but it was comforting nonetheless. He felt a closed hand run its knuckled across his back and he closed his eyes tighter as he fought back tears, but ultimately was unsuccessful as he felt them, hot and wet running down his face and soaking into Kravitz's cloak. He let out a soft, pained sob that only worsened as he heard words from the reaper, ensuring him it was okay to release his emotions, which he did. Taako was a sobbing, awful, crying mess in this reapers arms, who cradled him close and whispered to him gentle reassurance. The two stayed like this for quite some time, until Taako felt like he had no tears left to cry. 

His chest heaved as he was layed back onto his bed, a semi-warm kiss pressed to his forehead and hair pushed gently out of his face. "Do you feel better, love?"

Taako nodded, his smaller hand covering the top of Kravitz's, which itself rested on his cheek. "Yeah, I do feel better, my guy." He smiled. 

"Good. Look, I have to get back, y'know, work and all. But, please, never hesitate to call me when you need me." 

Taako grabbed his hand, stopping him from leaving, and Kravitz turned back to face the elf. "You," Taako started speaking, and swallowed hard. "You love me, don't you?"

Kravitz smiled, and got close to Taako, once more cupping his cheek. "With all of my non-beating heart." He kissed the elf, pulling away as a rift opened. "I'll see you, flip wizard."

"Get outta here, thug." The two shared a sweet laugh before the rift closed, and Kravitz was gone. But, Taako didn't feel alone. In fact, he never had to feel alone ever again. He was never going to be alone ever again, and that made him smile just before he drifted back to sleep.

 


End file.
